


Rain dance

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, French Kissing, Frikey, M/M, Rain, Spit As Lube, Van Days, a bit rough, brief mention of gerard and ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain dance

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any memeber of my chem mikey gerard frank ray made this up is fiction they do not condone any behaviors in said fic

I am sick of being in this van show after show traveling. It's hot and stressful. I'm sitting outside the venue smoking when it starts to rain buckets, soaking me down to my boxers. I should go inside but I love the rain and it makes me feel cooler after all this heat. I hear him calling my name and I consider answering him, but I just tilt my head to the sky an let the rain wash over me. I'm only slightly startled when his arms go around my waist.  
"Fuck, you look sexy" he purrs next to my ear.  
Not the brother I was expecting but I'm not bothered. I just lean back into Mikey's chest. He leans in licking the rain from my neck. I can't help trembling with the shiver that runs up my spine.  
"Let's move somewhere a bit more comfortable" Mikey growls.  
I let him steer me around a corner into the alleyway behind the building. He presses his now wet body against my own. Reaching around me he starts to undo my jeans which are sticking to me in the pouring rain. He works at peeling them down and off me but the wetness is stopping him. He rucks up the back of my shirt kissing my wet back.  
"Fucking beautiful" he growls behind me.  
"Yesss..." I hiss, but I mean he is beautiful and he knows it.  
"I need you now." He mumbled.  
Mikey undoes his own jeans between us, working to peel them away from his own wet skin. He gets them down to his hips and gives up with a snarled "Fuck it". He has his cock out enough to do what we want, that's all that matters to me. I lean my head against the wet brick wall and wait. I can hear him as he spits in his hand and starts fisting his cock. It's not romantic to say the least, nor is it by any means good lube but it's what we have. He parts my ass cheeks and the rain runs between them as he takes his cock in one hand and rubs it around my hole. He pushes the damp head in slowly, sliding forward to fully enter me. Once he's in all the way he stills himself to give me time to adjust. He wraps one of his arms around my waist, holding me against him.  
"So tight" he growls gripping my hip with his free hand.  
Slowly he slides out before slamming back inside me. The stretch and burn is so different from when Gerard does it, but it's always just as good. He set a brutal pace as he pounds into me. He leans down giving gentle bites to my back and neck, and I can't help letting tiny mewls of pleasure escape.  
"Fuck I love the rain" I tell him, knowing the sight of me wet and glistening is what set him off.  
"I love you in the rain," he grunts punctuating the words with thrusts to unnecessarily make his point. He rolls his hips forward, filling me again and again changing his angle every so often until he finally comes into contact with my prostate, causing my hips to jerk forward dragging my dick against the rough brick wall. It hurt a little and the pain only serves to turn me on even more. I reach to grip my own cock but Mikey slaps my hand out the way.  
"No. You're going to cum from only having my cock in your lovely ass. He grips my hands locking our fingers holding them tightly over my head against the brick wall.  
He picks up his pace even more now, slamming into me with a punishing force. He makes sure to drive his throbbing cock into my sweet spot on every inward thrust as it fills me, stretching me around him. I close my eyes, moaning as his position keeps propelling me over the edge in the pouring rain as it soaks us. My hair is sticking to my face and neck, and even in the rain his skin feels scorching hot against my own. He dives into me with one last thrust, burying his cock as deep as he can inside me, and starts to fill me with his hot cum. The moment the first drop of him splashed inside me I was sent careening over the edge with him as we both came as one. He fills me until it drips out and down the back of my legs and I cover the brick wall with my thick sticky rope of cum. I feel like I might fall apart there trembling in his arms and he just holds me, still buried to the hilt even after he's done until my body stills its trembling and then he eases out of my ass, letting more cum dribble out. He pulls off the band tee he was wearing and cleans the spunk from the back of my legs before he pulls back from me. He turns me to face him and the rain is getting harder but we both ignore it as we look each other in the eyes as he slowly leans in, capturing my lips with his own. I slip my tongue in his mouth letting it dance with is as he pulls my body against his bare chest, holding me there in the rain. I pull away clearing my throat.  
"I think we should get back Mikey, the guys will be looking for us. And besides, we're kinda standing here damn near naked and soaked."  
He lets out a flirty girly sounding giggle and then tugs up my pants with some difficulty as we're both soaked from the rain. I help with his own jeans and then straighten out my wet shirt before following him back around the building, Mikey carrying the cum-soaked shirt in his hand. The moment we reach the back door to the venue, we come face to face with Gerard and Ray smoking. A large smirk suddenly covers Gerard's face, accompanying a grimace on Ray's.  
"Saw him all wet and you couldn't keep your hands off him." He let out a bark of laughter.  
"Pretty much." We both chimed in at the same time and the group dissolved into a fit of laughter.


End file.
